A food processor with shredding and/or slicing functions usually includes: a driving engine, a main body, a lid, a cutterhead component and a transmission axle; wherein, the main body is disposed above the driving engine, the lid is disposed above the main body, and a feeding channel is provided on the lid; the transmission axle is disposed along the rotation axis of the main body. The cutterhead component is disposed on the upper end of the transmission axle, and the cutterhead component has a cutter body extending in the radial direction. When cutting food, the driving engine drives the cutterhead component to rotate through the transmission axle, the food enters the cutterhead component in the main body through the feeding channel of the lid, and the cutter body of the cutterhead component cuts the foods into slices or shreds.
The cutterhead component in the prior art has following defects: users have different requirements for foods like different shapes and thickness and so on. However, due to the fixed level of the cutter body edge and the fixed level of the cutterhead component, only one thickness of the cut-out food can be obtained, which can not satisfy demands of users; otherwise, the user has to prepare multiple cutterhead components, of which the cost is too high. Of course there are very few products having structures for adjusting cutting thickness, however, before adjusting cutting thickness, the user has to open the lid of the products herein and take off the cutterhead of the products, which is inconvenient in use.